Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board and a method of inspecting the printed circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, during manufacture of a printed circuit board, automatic optical inspection (AOI) for detecting a defect of wiring traces is performed. After the AOI, verification of a result of inspection is performed by an operator.
Generally, in the automatic optical inspection, a monochromatic light source is used, and the printed circuit board is irradiated with light having a specific wavelength, and a monochromatic image of the printed circuit board is acquired by a monochromatic camera. A defect of the printed circuit board is determined based on the acquired monochromatic image. Thereafter, in a verification step, a color image of a portion, which is determined to be defective by the automatic optical inspection, is acquired by a color camera. The operator verifies the defect based on the color image (JP 2012-549756 A etc.)